Trials of Love
by apyjoe
Summary: Takes place starting in 6th year and moving forward . Hermione plans on telling Ron about her feelings for him, that is until something big happens. If her secret is revealed it could change everything. Will Ron (and Harry) ever forgive her? Somewhat cannon compliant but may stray some. Although it may seem like a harry/Hermione story at first it is a Ron/Hermione story.


**disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful world of Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings**

This is my first fanfic. Reviews very welcome.

**Chapter 1: A night to remember...or forget.**

Hermione opened her eyes as the sunlight slowly crept into the dorm room. Why did it have to be a sunny day? Why couldn't she just have woken up to a dreary day that would match her mood. Her head was pounding and with every beat of her heart it seemed as if her head hurt a little bit worse. Along with the pounding of her head, Hermione's heart was heavy. Memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she couldn't help but let the tears fall. It was memories that she would rather forget. As, she lay there thinking, she thought maybe it was all a dream? That is what she wished it was, but the pounding in her head and ache in her heart told her it was no dream. What had she been thinking drinking so much firewhiskey? She was a prefect after all and had to set a good example for the student body. Especially the younger students. She had never drunk a drop in her life but, last night when it was offered she wanted to drown out the pain of losing her love to another so she readily accepted the bottle. She could not believe that she had not only gotten drunk, but had lost her virginity as well.

Tears really started to spill down her face as she thought about what had transpired yesterday. She had been so excited for the end of the Quidditch game. She had been waiting for the perfect time to tell Ron that she was in love with him, and with Gryffindor winning the game she knew it was the time. She had this moment planned out in her head for so long. She had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Ron and now it was time to let him in on it. She had only hoped that he felt the same. As she waited outside of the Quidditch tent for him she started to get nervous. What if he didn't have feelings for her? What if he just laughed at her? As she stood waiting for him to emerge she silently scolded herself for not telling him this summer. She had tried to summon the Gryffindor courage that she knew it would take for her to admit her feelings. There just never seemed to be the right time. She had spent most of the summer on holiday with her parents and then when they returned home she went to stay at the burrow for a week before school started. As much as she loved spending time at Ron's home, it was also very hectic. Hermione was not used to all the hustle and bustle of activity that came from having a big family. There never seemed to be a moment of privacy. It was very much different from the way that Hermione grew up. It was usually pretty quiet in the Granger household, but Hermione knew that she missed out on a lot by being an only child. She loved her parents very much, but sometimes wished for a sibling. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts to someone calling her name.

"Hermione". "Hermione"! "Are you coming or just gonna stand there?" Hermione turned to see Ginny, Ron, and Harry waiting for her reply.

While she had been lost in her own thoughts she had missed them exit the Quidditch tent and they now stood in a crowd of cheering Gryffindor students. Dang, she would never get Ron alone now. "Oh well", she thought as she quickly walked to where they were standing. I waited this long, I will just have to wait a little while longer to tell him how I feel.

As the four entered the castle, Professor McGonagall called to Hermione and Ron.

" I know that Gryffindor will be celebrating their win tonight, and rightly so." "They played well." Professor McGonagall said.

As prefects I expect you two to make sure things do not get out of hand." "Before you go to the common room make sure you make a complete sweep of the Gryffindor tower area to make sure that everyone has made it back to the common room before curfew."

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched Professor McGonagall walk away from them. " I don't want to be doing rounds tonight."

"Ron, we are prefects, it is our job to do rounds."

" Hermione, I know it is our job, but I am tired from the game." " I still need to shower and there is a party that is happening in the common room in honor of the team."

"That is what I need to be doing, not walking around this bloody castle hunting curfew breakers."

Hermione sighed as she glanced towards Harry and Ginny, who were waiting for them. They were looking frustrated, no doubt waiting for a fight to erupt between her and Ron. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was put Ron in a bad mood by arguing with him. She made up her mind to try to lighten his mood.

"Ron, go ahead with Harry and Ginny." " I will make a quick sweep of the Gryffindor area and meet you all in the common room when I am done."

"Hermione, you are the best." Ron said."Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind." "It really shouldn't take me that long." Hermione smiled as she looked at Ron who was now beaming down at her. His eyes were so blue. Hermione just loved his blue eyes. Maybe it was because her own eyes were dark. Ron's eyes seemed to draw her in. A girl could really get lost in them.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I will be fine Ron." Hermione answered.

"Besides I doubt that anybody from Slytherin House will be out tonight."

"They are all to busy licking their wounds from the beating they took from the Gryffindor team tonight."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all laughed at the comment that Hermione had made. Little did they know that there was one Slytherin that was not in the dungeons. Malfoy was fuming over the comment as he stayed hidden in the shadows. "Mudblood, you can be sure that you will pay for that comment." He whispered to himself.

"I owe you one" Ron said as he walked towards Harry and Ginny. "See you in the common room."

Hermione watched the three walk in the direction of Gryffindor tower. The sooner she got started the sooner she would get to the party that was happening in the common room. For a split second when Professor McGonagoll stopped her and Ron to talk about rounds she thought she would get her chance to tell Ron how she felt. She had to admit that she was nervous to see how he would react. She would tell him tonight that was for sure. Nothing would stop her.

Hermione blinked back tears as she remembered the sight that met her when she finished rounds and entered the common room. The party was in full swing and there were students everywhere. It looked as if all of Gryffindor was there. There was even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs there. Usually the younger students stayed in their doom rooms but not tonight the common room was more crowded than Hermione had ever seen it. Hermione caught sight of Ron's red hair across the room. It was times like these that she was even more thankful for Ron's red hair. It made him easy to spot in a crowded room. Hermione started walking towards Ron. As she was just about to where Ron was standing someone pushed past her and threw themselves at Ron.

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Lavender Brown with her arms wrapped tightly around Ron and her lips all over his. Not only was he snogging her back, but he seemed as if he was thoroughly enjoying it. Hermione felt her heart sink to the floor as the tears started to well up in her eyes. She had to get away from the party and fast. As she pushed past people, tears started to fall, but nobody noticed as they were too busy partying. That is no one except for Harry.

As Hermione sat in an abandoned classroom crying she heard the door open. Harry appeared in the door way.

"Thought maybe you wanted some company." He said. As he sat down next to Hermione he wrapped his arm around her and just let her cry it out. Although, Hermione had not told him, he knew her feelings for Ron. Heck, everyone did. Well almost everyone that is, except for Ron. As Harry pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey that he had swiped from the Gryffindor party.

"Thought maybe you could use a sip." He said.

"Oh Harry, you should not have brought that here." "You could be expelled if you are caught with that." Hermione told him sternly.

"Don't worry Hermione, I know the prefect that is on duty tonight" Harry said.

Hermione wiped at her tears as she said. "You know what Harry?" "I do believe that a little sip might be just what I need."

"What could one sip hurt?" Hermione said.

Little did Harry and Hermione know that they were not alone in the classroom. Draco Malfoy smiled as he whispered "IMPERIO". Harry Potter and the Mudblood Granger would never know what hit them and the Dark Lord would have the Malfoys to thank as he would have a new "weapon" to lure Potter to him. Draco could hardly wait to inform his father that their plan was going much better than expected.

Before Hermione could think back on memory of what happened next she heard her dorm mates start to rustle around as they were beginning to awaken to the day. Hermione quickly wiped her tears away and got dressed. She needed to get away from Gryffindor tower before everyone was awake. She didn't know how she was going to face Harry after what they had done last night. More so she didn't want to have to face Ron either. She quickly exited the girls dorms and and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew that she could avoid her friends if she could just make it past the entrance to the tower.


End file.
